The present invention relates to photographic copying apparatus in general, and more particularly to a device for threading up an advanced tape material into the apparatus.
Photographic copying apparatus of the foregoing type have been known. A roll of the film to be copied is advanced from a feed reel to a take-up reel over a platform for an original while a tape material, such as paper, is advanced below an objective lens onto which an image of the original is projected. The roller copying apparatus of the type under consideration is disclosed, for example in German published patent application No. 22 44 960. Flaps are provided in the disclosed apparatus for closing an illumination opening for a duration of the threading process, these flaps can additionally take up the function of the auxiliary locks during the illumination pauses.
This function of the auxiliary lock excludes at first the use of the flaps as an auxiliary means for producing a test illumination.